Scared
by Chaoscythe
Summary: About to perform on stage in the Spring Arena of Aaa, Marshall reflects his life and recalls the memory of the time he had never felt so much fear his entire life. Features song by 3DG. Oneshot. Don't own A.T.


**I do not own Scared by the band Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_At night I hear it creeping_

_At night I feel it move_

_I'll never sleep here anymore…_

The crowd of people cheered and screamed as Marshall Lee the Vampire King came on stage, axe-bass strapped around his shoulder.

Four months ago, Marshall had been known for being the most feared, ferocious, savage creature of the night in Aaa. Now here he was, about to perform his seventh solo performance on his solo tour at the Spring Arena for his dear fans.

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

Today was also a special day for Marshall. Or more like cursed. A crused anniversary. The anniversary of the day he would never be as scared as he was after that treacherous event occurred. The day where fear had possessed him. A day he would never forget.

…_It's all because of you…_

Anger began to bubble up within Marshall as he heard the audience chant his name. None of these people knew what he had gone through his whole life. Even before he became undead.

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be_

Ever since Marshall became famous, his visits with Fionna became so occasional they were considered rare. Then when the tour started, he never got to say goodbye. He's been on this tour for almost a month.

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared you won't be_

He hated this. He hated these people. He hated this famous life. He hated his regular life. He hated himself…

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be, lonely_

Marshall's hands turned into fists as his razor sharp teeth clenched. Why did all this shit have to happen to him? Why him?

_I know there's something out there_

_I think I hear it move_

Was he cursed? Was it just bad luck? Or…was it because of that fateful, terrifying day…

_I've never felt like this before_

Marshall's agent, Rick, signaled Marshall to start. Marshall turned and shot Rick a death glare. Rick at first had seemed like a nice man. He had peach skin, light brown eyes, shining white teeth, wore a formal black suit, black shoes, and mostly wore sunglasses and had an earpiece with him at all times. But soon after it turned out he was just the male version of Ashley. How Marshall loathed him so…

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

Marshall marched to Rick, grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the stage to the crowd's view.

The crowd gasped as Rick tried to scramble away, only for Marshall to give one hard shove on Rick's chest with his foot. "M-Marshy-boy! W-W-What do you think you're doin'?!" Rick demanded in terror, struggling to break free from Marshall's foot.

Marshall gave an evil grin. "What am I doing? I'm cleansing this world of a horrible disease like you. You're just another fucker who uses people to gain money and control. Monsters like you deserve to be severely punished. And do not call me Marshay-boy as well. That's not my name."

"W-What are you g-gonna do to me?"

Marshall sneered. "I haven't used my axe-bass in a while for any fighting or cutting or slicing things. Just music. And then can get boring. Know what I mean? Ah, what do you know? You don't give a fuck about anything."

_It's all because of you_

Marshall grabbed his bass, the audience gasping again as he raised it in the air.

"Marshy b-, uh, I mean, Marshall! Please don't do this! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Fame! Popularity! Control! Power! Girls!"

Marshall growled. "You'll give me anything, huh?"

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be _

_Scared and lonely_

"Yea! Anything you want!" Rick begged. "It's yours!"

"You'll give me anything?! Then how about this?! GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!"

And with that, Marshall brought the axe-bass down.

_You won't be scared you won't be_

Blood splattered the walls, curtains and some people in the crowd, which started to disperse as people ran screaming as soon as they saw Rick's demise right before their eyes.

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared you won't be, lonely_

Marshall turned invisible and flew out the arena and into the night sky, fighting back hot, angry tears. There was no going back now. He would soon be the ferocious, feared, savagely Vampire King. Just a monster.

_It's all because of you_

_I wish you never told me_

But Marshall didn't care about that. He didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to be alone.

_I wake up screaming now_

As Marshall sat on the edge of a cliff, hazing at the bright moon, he thought about that horrid day. That day when he was scared the most his entire and probably rest of his life.

He was only five. The Mushroom War had began several years earlier. The toxic air and waste had mutated things to be dangerous, toxic creatures. Some were just blobs of moving, green slime. But others were fearsome beasts. Beasts with bloodlust.

Over the years, survivors had made new methods of protecting themselves and each other from them. But as their ideas grew, so did the monsters.

They evolved every three years. By the time Marshall was 1, most had wings, could shoot projectile balls of energy from their mouths, tough skin, had x-ray vision, venomous forked-tongues, and sharp senses of smell.

Marshall had seen many young, and most of those times were when they were attacking or feasting on prey. Mainly humans.

_So real these voices in my head_

_So real these voices in my head_

Every time Marshall saw one, the next day, he'd get a 98 degree fever, runny nose, and usually lost feeling in one body part. But about 8 hours after, all those would go away and he's be fine again. Each time he miraculously survived, especially since he wasn't even older than 6.

But what didn't go away were hallucinations, paranoia and nightmares. The nightmares haunted and traumatized him the most. But every time he'd get one, his father would come and comfort him, tell him a story about his life and he would go to sleep soundly.

But one night that didn't happen.

_I wake up screaming now. _

After having yet another nightmare and his father comforting him and telling a story, Marshall still had trouble sleeping. He would twist and turn, and try different sleeping positions, but he just couldn't drift off.

He was about to get up out of bed to complain to his father, but he heard screech outside, and some people screaming.

_I wish you never told me_

Marshall wanted to get out of bed and run to his mother, but the screaming and screeching frightened him too much, and he hid under his blanket. At one point, a body had been thrown to his window, cracking it, making Marshall yelp in surprise.

He then heard a crash in his house, and more yelling and some monstrous roaring. The sounds of gun shots and flesh being torn apart was heard, as well as some dying whines.

_I wish I never knew_

Suddenly, Marshall's bedroom door was destroyed as two figures crashed through it. As dust cleared, Marshall peeked through his blanket to see his father wrestling a toxic creature.

It was long with a spiked tail. Its skin was completely black, and its white eyes had sleeted, green pupils. It seemed to have no ears, but had feather-like wings, white sharp claws and teeth, and a short, pointed nose.

Marshall could see his father with bruises, torn clothing and multiple bloody cuts, as well as a couple gashes, but they weren't very deep. But what worried Marshall the most was that he could see a bite mark on his father's shoulder. He had been poisoned, and only had a few minutes before the venom completely shut down his organs and soften his bones.

"Daddy!" Marshall shrieked in terror, wanting to help him but knowing he couldn't.

"No! Stay back, son! I don't want you to get hurt! You need to get out of here and run as far away as possible! You got that?!" Marshall's father shouted, attempting to hold back the creature.

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

"But I don't wanna leave you!" Marshall protested, tears welling in his eyes.

"Just forget about me! Go! Leave and don't look back!"

Marshall jumped out of bed to escape, but the monster took notice of him and roared at the boy, startling him and causing him to back away into a corner.

"Get away from my son!" Marshall's father punched the monster to make it focus on him again. "Marshall! You need to leave now!"

"But what about you, Daddy?!

_You won't be scared and lonely_

"I told you! Forget about me and get out of here! Go and don't look ba-" Marshall's father stopped when the creature stabbed him through the abdomen.

"Daddy, NO!" Marshall screamed.

Marshall's father coughed up blood, trying to say something.

"S-Son…I-I l-l-love you…d-don't e-ever f-f-f-f-forget that…n-now's y-y-y-your ch-chance t-t-to escape…"

The monster grabbed Marshall's father, and in one swift pull, ripped his whole body in two.

Blood splattered everywhere. The walls, floors, ceiling, bed, everything.

Tears flooded down Marshall's cheeks, mixing with the blood of his father and trailing down his chin.

"N-N-No…D-D-D-Daddy…" Marshall rasped, losing all feeling in body and sat down in the corner, clutching his head.

The beast growled, turning its attention to Marshall.

_You won't be scared you won't be, lonely_

The monster growled, as it approaching its next victim, studying it.

Marshall was frozen stiff in absolute fear. He could barely catch his breath. What he had just witnessed…the death of his own father…he couldn't take it.

_Scared and lonely_

"G-Get away f-f-from me…" Marshall whispered.

The creature ignored Marshall and roared, lunging at him.

"_I SAID GET AWAY!"_

Everything then was just a blur. Static. Marshall couldn't remember what had happened at that exact moment. But he did remember what happened after.

Marshall, covering his ears and closing his eyes, finally opened them, only to see green slime mixed with red blood everywhere. Body parts and organs of the monster were scattered all around the room.

At first Marshall couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to.

_You won't be scared you won't be_

But how else could it have happened? He was the only person in the room.

Marshall looked at his hands, which were covered with green ooze and red blood. Tears streamed down Marshall's cheeks.

_You won't be scared and lonely_

He was just a little boy. But none of that mattered now. In Marshall's head he hadn't known what had happened and how the monster died. But in his heart, he could tell.

He had killed it.

Present Marshall sighed, standing up. He took one last glance at the moon before turning invisible and flying into the night sky. He was tired. And he wanted to go home. But his thoughts were still lost on that traumatic event.

Five year old Marshall curled up into a ball in the corner and began to sob. Sobbing which then turned into bawling.

His father was dead. Everybody else was probably dead. He was the only one left. And he had just murdered something. It had tried to kill him but it was still a living being.

Marshall rocked back in forth, bawling, mentally isolating himself away from the rest of the world.

He didn't care about anything that happened to him now. Everyone he cared about, knew and loved was gone, and never coming back.

_You won't be scared you won't be, lonely_

Marshall Lee the Vampire King, wiping away tears from his eyes, would never, ever forget that night.

Because on that night, not only had he been traumatized and killed a being…

Had he never been more scared at all in his whole life.


End file.
